


At the Edge of the Sea

by NevaRYadL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Reinhardt Wilhelm, Trans character topping, mer Ana Amari, mer Reinhardt Wilhelm, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Tumblr request for anahardt smut with mer!Ana and mer!Reinhardt (I went for shifting mers to avoid weird mer anatomy. They do the do in human forms.)(It should be pretty fucking obvious that this is not canon verse. So no, I won't add an alternative universe tag.)





	At the Edge of the Sea

Ana watched Reinhardt as the bigger mer swam ahead of her, clearing the way to the beach ahead. The big whale shark was always good at clearing out the crowds by sheer size, even if he was part of a non aggressive species. But it worked out for them, having a completely uninterrupted path to the beach, abandoning their tails for legs when they hit the sand, Ana wincing as the skin she was so unfamiliar came in contact with the unpleasant texture and just quickly making her walk to the beach house a bit more. Reinhardt’s heavy steps followed her.

“Ah, finally our turn with the place,” Reinhardt said behind her, almost startling her when the big man came up real close and picked her up, sparing her poor feet from the sand.

“Yes, I’ve been looking forward to this,” Ana chuckled when she had collected herself, petting Reinhardt’s wet face, briefly threading her fingers through the man’s beard and managing to pick out some seaweed and one very confused little hermit crab that she tossed back towards the water.

At the front porch to the house, they both scrapped the sand from their heels and soles before treding inside. The quaint little house was only stocked with furniture that the local pod of mer had gathered over the years and used for time on land. It was their turn now and they had something specific in mind. Specifically something intimate.

While there was certainly nothing wrong with being intimate while they were in their true mer forms but… it was hard trying to navigate physiologies when they were of a certain size and the talons… and shark teeth…

It was weird.

They used the little bathroom to get lingering sea water and sand off of themselves. Once they were squeaky clean from head to toe, Ana jumped up and managed to get her arms around Reinhardt’s neck. Reinhardt chuckled as she got her legs around his waist and started kissing his stupid handsome face. Tall she may have been, Reinhardt still had almost a foot and a half height advantage on her and this was the only way that she could kiss his mouth without difficulty. Reinhardt did not seem to mind her clinging, certainly did not mind the kisses based on how eagerly he returned them as he walked them over to the bed and ease them both into the soft sheets.

“So beautiful,” Reinhardt murmured when she let him go to take a breath.

“So handsome,” Ana sighed contently.

They kissed languidly, slowly, softly. Lips pressing and sliding against one another as they hugged each other close. Ana squeezed her thighs around Reinhardt’s waist and listened to him huff, grinning against his mouth because she knew Reinhardt liked to feel the strength of her body (even if it truly paled in comparison to his).

When Reinhardt parted away to start kissing and mouthing along her jaw and neck, she let out a content sigh loudly and ran her fingers through his still damp hair.

“Mmm, my dear sweet… what did you wish to do with little old me?” Ana purred.

“Besides love and cherish you forever?” Reinhardt chuckled softly against her neck before pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

“You big, mushy romantic,” Ana smiled warmly, petting Reinhardt’s hair and actually blushing when he pressed a kiss right over where her heart was. “Mmm, how about you get the toy and we have some fun?”

Everyone that used the house had their own storage boxes of various things and it was an unspoken law to never touch anyone else’s things. Inside theirs were some soft human clothing, a few trinkets and then their toy. Pure sterling silver and it came with a harness and they both used it from time to time, but Ana felt like having Reinhardt use it on her today. She smiled when Reinhardt almost shyly strapped it on the harness but left the toy aside to smush her against the bed, making her laugh with the sudden soft tackling, as the man started kissing along her neck and shoulders.

She still chuckled as he kissed sweetly against her shoulders and collarbone, moving down to pepper her chest in sweet and some not so sweet kisses. Ana let out a groan when Reinhardt’s lips passed over her left breast his beard tickling her skin. Kisses rained down down the length of her abdomen and along her belly. Much to her howling laughing delight, Reinhardt blew a raspberry into her belly button.

“Rein!” She almost screeched with laughter.

Reinhardt just laughed against her belly, giving her a warm smile as he pressed an ‘apology’ kiss to her belly button before moving down for some less goofy kisses.

The big mushy romantic that he was, Reinhardt was slow and meticulous with his attentions. Slow drags of his tongue, gentle presses of his lips, teeth nibbling softly with no real pressure just the delightful scrap of hard edges against her. A groan turned into a moan in her chest when he sucked on her clit softly. She scraped her nails across Reinhardt’s scalp as her pleasure mounted.

But it would be no fun if they did not share. So Ana gently encouraged Reinhardt off before encouraging him to lay back on the bed so she could slip easily between his thighs. The toy slipped into the harness easy enough, standing tall and shiny as she took a hold of the base and kissed the tip. Reinhardt groaned as she parted her lips and took the tip of the toy into her mouth and started working her way down, knowing that Reinhardt loved it in more ways than one when she went down on the toy for him.

When her jaw ached from working the toy over, and her mouth had warmed it up and gotten it slick with her spit, she got up to get some of the slick from their things and slicked up the toy and herself briefly before straddling Reinhardt’s hips. Very large hands tenderly grabbed her own hips squeezing fondly as she grinded against the toy for a moment before taking a hold of it and then slipping down.

They moved slowly at first, building up speed and heat. Reinhardt moaned and the thunder like noise only spurred Ana to moan along with him. Her hands pressed down against Reinhardt’s chest to try and angle her hips just right, panting as she clenched around the toy and pleasure made her shudder. A slight tilt of her body let her feverishly kiss the man she was riding, sloppily moving lips and tongues and teeth together as they became more and more undone with pleasure.

“Oh, _oooohhh_ , oh Reinhardt,” Ana panted against the man’s mouth.

Reinhardt managed something in German, Ana sure that she would normally be able to catch what he said but a bit too far gone to catch it. Just kept kissing Reinhardt’s handsome face as she rolled her hips, chasing her orgasm as it kept getting closer and closer and she was getting hotter.

So close, so close…

One of Reinhardt’s thumbs moved and started grinding down against her clit, tipping her over the edge and sending her spirling into her orgasm. She went breathless as she jerkily rocked her hips down onto the toy to ride out the aftershocks. When she was done, she stalled and sank further into Reinhardt’s lap.

“Mmm,” She sighed dreamily.

Reinhardt let out a gruff moan.

“Oh? You didn’t finish?”

Ana gingerly pulled off before taking the slick toy in hand. She smiled as she jerked the toy and had it grind against Reinhardt. Reinhardt bucked into it and Ana did it again, kissing the sweet man tenderly as she jerked the toy and made Reinhardt buck and groan. The deep rumbling moans in their kisses were ever so sweet even as the big man started jerking into her grip, chasing his pleasure with growing frequency.

When Reinhardt went limp, Ana kissed him through his orgasm, smiling when she pulled back to look at his blissed out face.

“... I love you,” Reinhardt panted when he had caught some of his breath.

“I love you too, my dear,” Ana smiled, kissing his cheek. “Now, shall we get into the shower and get some water on these human legs?”

“Please,” Reinhardt chuckled breathlessly.

They managed to make their way to the shower, getting under the spray and letting their forms slip and curling around each other and snuggling.


End file.
